A walk to remember sequel to Lady and the tramp
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: Summary: Remus and Jessica's wedding finally happens! But with an unexpected guest...


Summary: Remus and Jessica's wedding finally happens!! But with an unexpected guest...  
  
Jessica Potter 4 -- A Walk To Remember  
  
Jessica smoothed out her dress in the brides tent and ran a hand through her blonde hair which just wasnt cooperating today, "Oh Bloody Hell" she muttered, then heard someone come into the tent. She kept her eyes on the mirror as she began to apply lipgloss assuming it was Hermione or one of the girls that had forgot something. "Jessica.." the males voice said, she spun around to see a cloaked figure. "No.." she muttered simply, looking at the figure who closed in on her, then dropped its hood. "Draco?" she asked, the figure snarled "Calucusfy.. " he growled, his appearance had changed he had shaggy blonde hair ungelled that came to his ears, his grey eyes now dark and haunting as if they held a secret storm. His black cloak enveloping his muscular body. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused, he plopped an invitation down on her dressing table, it has roses on it and was addressed to Draco Malfoy. "So you came for the wedding?" she asked, confused. "Yes.." he snapped as if it were obvious. "What happened?" she asked, "What do you mean?" he asked, "Why did you change, you were so nice in Hogwarts.." she said. "Things change.." he said then grinned at her dress, "I see you got the one I chose" he said smirking, "You.." she said, in shock then smiled politely. "Me and Remus missed you since Hogwarts you know especially when you and your followers blew up our apartment.." she said, He grinned "yeah well.. sorry about that" he said running a hand through his hair. "I missed you Bro" she said hugging him, he smiled. "Jessica I.." Ginny began coming in then her eyes widened when she saw Draco, "Ginny.." Jessica said as Ginny ran out to obviously tell everyone the dark lord was doing something to her. She leaned against her bureau putting on lipgloss, "three...two..one.." she counted down, as Harry, Fred, George and some others bombarded the tent wands drawn. She smiled, "Malfoy?" Harry snapped "What are you doing here?" he snapped, Draco handed him the invitation, he looked at it. "Okay but get out of the brides tent.. and no killing any guests.." Harry said, Fred and George stood there in shock, as they followed Malfoy out of the tent. Jessica smoothed out her dress, leaving her hair down in curls, putting on makeup, her tiara and veil and headed out of the tent and into the third floor corridor, The tents were set up in class rooms near the room of requirement that was being used for the wedding. "Their almost ready.." Harry said grinning.  
  
Draco sat down in a chair, the chairs were wicker and cushioned obviously they were thinking of the guests comfort, a long lacy white carpet was stretched down the aisle, a small white stage stood at the front of the room, it was dressed with a small overpass, of white metal with roses all over it, white and silver balloons all over the wall near it, as rose petals were scattered on the white floor near the overpass on the stage. Suddenly the preacher stepped on stage, he looked like a younger Dumbledore wearing a long white robe, and a pink type scarf over his shoulders as he held a bible open. Suddenly Switchfoots Only Hope played from a charmed radio in the corner, as Remus Lupin walked down the aisle Arthur Weasley and his Youngest Daughter Ginny following him and stood on either side of the preacher with Remus on the first step to the platform watching the others come up the aisle, first was Molly Weasley being escorted by Charlie Weasley to a seat in the front row, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacore followed sitting down beside them, Soon the brides maids came first Hermione Granger in a light blue bridesmaid dress that required of all of them, with Ronald Weasley in a white suit beside her, behind them were Angelina Johnson with George Weasley, Then Alicia Spinnet with Fred Weasley, and finally Katie Bell with Oliver Wood, all wearing matching outfits as Ron and Hermione. Finally the wedding march began and everyone stood looking to the back as Jessica Potter wearing the wedding dress, Draco Malfoy new dark lord had chose out walked towards the front keeping eye contact with Remus Lupin, Her brother escorting up then took his spot in the front row on the other side of Charlie Weasley. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen.. we are gathered here today to join in Everlasting Love and Marriage.. Jessica Anne Potter, and Remus Joshua Lupin.. before we begin the vows if anyone present has any reason as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher said, as Remus and Jessica held hands looking into each others eyes. "First we will do the vows and then the couple has a few words in their own vows to say to each other...." the preacher said then cleared his throat "Do you Remus Joshua Lupin take Jessica Anne Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked, Remus smiled without taking his eyes off Jessica's "I do" he said then looked to the preacher and back to Jessica. "Do You Jessica Anne Potter.. take Remus Joshua Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked, "I do" Jessica said smiling and glanced from the preacher back to Remus. "The rings?" the preacher asked, Jessica smiled then knelt down leaving everyone in surprise as she let out a short call, and a huge ginger cat with a pillow on its back and two rings on it came trotting up the aisle as each Remus and Jessica picked up a ring, then the huge cat scurried off. "Remus repeat after me.." the preacher said, "With this ring.." "With this ring.." "I thee wed.." "I thee wed.." Remus repeated each line then slipped the golden wedding band with silver jewels on it onto Jessica's ring finger, the same was done with Jessica to Remus. "Now you may recite your vows to each other" the preacher said, Remus nodded as to say He'd go first without saying anything, "Jessica from the moment I saw you even as a student at hogwarts, or just coming out of Azkaban.. I knew I loved you especially at that moment when you said Remus Lupin in a half mental state of mind.." he said and everyone chuckled as Jessica let out a happy sob, "and I promise that I will be with you forever and til death do us part..." he said, Jessica smiled to him "Well Remus.. even when you were a teacher at Hogwarts.. I knew you were the one for me.. we had our ups and downs.. but we went through all of it together.. and I dont know where'd I be without you, so as you said til death do us part.. and even then I may have to haunt you" she said, as the audience chuckled again. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Ms. Remus Joshua Lupin.. you may kiss the bride" the preacher said as Remus and Jessica then leaned in and kissed everyone stood up clapping, as they walked off down the aisle. "AND NOW TO THE RECIPTION!" Fred and George called "WHERE WE CAN ALL GET DRUNK!" they yelled earning slaps from Angelina and Alicia. Draco chuckled and was about to walk out when Jessica doubled back, "Take care of yourself Bro.. your welcome to join us" she said, "Nah I dont fit in here" he said simply, she nodded hugging him "Drop me a line sometime.." she said he nodded hugging her back then apparated to somewhere, Jessica huried back to her wedding reception.   
  
That night they were on a plane to Hawaii, Remus asleep in the aisle seat as Jessica put on her headphones listening to the tv set that hung from the low baggage compartment above her head, the wolf stuffed animal on her lap. They had left the wedding presents home vowing to open them when they returned from their honeymoon. "What are you watching?" Remus whispered yawning, "Something.." she said shrugging and looked out the window, "Come on the rest of the plane is asleep" he said taking her hand, then moved the rail between the two seats so she could lay her head on his lap as Remus chair was pushed back somewhat so he could sleep too. Soon both were asleep, and only awoke to the flight announcer. "Passengers! Please put your seats in the upright position we are set for landing in 10 minutes!" the voice said, Remus and Jessica awoke and Jessica looked at her watch it was now 8 AM, they had been asleep 9 hours.   
  
That night Remus stood on the balcony looking out in the sunset and Jessica slid in between his arms it was exactly like his dream (He stood on a balcony when a figure ducked between his arms leaning against his chest, "Its beautiful here at night.." they said, Remus looked down at the person and saw Jessica, "I know.." he said grinning, as he kissed her nose "Not near as Beautiful as you" he said...). "Its beautiful here at night" Jessica said, Remus looked down at her grinning "I know" he said then kissed her nose "Not near as beautiful as you" he said, as they began to kiss passionately, and Remus carried her back to the bed and laid her down on it. Then began kissing up and down her neck, Jessica stroked the sides of his chest under his shirt as he sat up taking his shirt off, then began kissing her again, as she began stroking his back with her finger tips sending chills up his spine, he then helped her take off her shirt, still kissing at her, as he buttoned her blouse, then she reached down to unbutton his jeans he slipped them off then laid down Jessica leaning over him kissing down his neck.. (well you can guess what happened from there, hello! it is there honeymoon).   
  
The next morning Jessica awoke to the sunlight shining through the open balcony doors, Remus lay asleep beside her hogging all the sheets as she lay there in her bra and underwear, the blanket wrapped around her, she stood up then felt Remus grab her elbow and she turned and he kissed her, "How's my beautiful bride this morning?" he asked, she grinned "Lovely" she said then dug through her suitcase pulling out a coral sundress and matching two piece bathing suit. "Ah the beach?" Remus asked curiously standing up and stretching, "Yeah.. it could be fun" she said and went into the bathroom to change. Once she came back out she put on some coral strapped sandles and a pair of pink with a coral tint rimmed sunglasses, pulling her hair up in a loose bun. "You look nice" she said commenting on his white wife beater and bright blue board shorts, he grinned, "You too" he said hugging her to him from behind. "Remus.. do you think if we had kids that they'd have the.." she began, "Werewolf gene.. its not a dominant inherited gene.. just a recessive one so probably not" he said reassuringly. She smiled "I wouldnt care if they did.." she said assuring him, "Yeah.. I know" he said grinning.   
  
She huried down the beach him chasing her laughing, as she ran into ankle deep water and splashed him, he picked her up carrying her out into the water and dropped her in it, she squealed and pulled him in. The people watching from the shore smiled at the newlywed couple and thought nothing of the age-difference between the two. By the time they got backed to the hotel they were soaked and laughing, "Did you see the look at that ladies face?" Remus asked holding his stomach laughing so hard, "Umm excuse me miss.. but I think you dropped your pocket?" she asked Remus laughing, who shrugged then both of them cracked up. "She was all looking around.. Huh where is it sonny?" Jessica said smirking, "and slow ass me just stood there pointing to the blank sand while you ran" Remus said plopping down on the end of the bed with her, cracking up. Then they kissed... their life was perfect.. because they had each other. 


End file.
